First Kiss
by DarkenedStar
Summary: One-shot of pure KBOW fluffiness!


I had the biggest urge to write a fluffy one-shot at 2 am. Oh, how I love the nights that I can stay awake as long as I want without worrying about waking up early the next day / in a few hours.

Enjoy!

* * *

You know, I never thought I'd find myself in this kind of situation ever again. Not that I'm regretting it… I'm not. But in hindsight, two weeks ago I could never have pictured myself on a date with my best friend.

Really, the main reason for never wanting to date again is because I'm way too shy. I'm timid by nature. I mean, yeah- I've dated before. It may have only been two guys, but I still called them my boyfriends. I honestly don't know how they put up with me for as long as they did, though. Seriously… what guy waits three months for his girlfriend to kiss him back?

I'm sixteen years old and I've still never kissed anyone. Sad, isn't it? He could kiss me but I always just tensed up and remained still. I've been kissed… but I've never returned the action.

Is that bad of me? I feel really guilty for wasting so much of his time… sure, I had a crush on them but not enough to give my first kiss to. How sad is that? Three months with a guy and I still couldn't kiss him. It wasn't out of fear. More like… I don't even know. I just want my first kiss to be with the perfect guy. Is that so much to ask?

Anyway… after them I swore off all relationships and deemed myself updatable. It's not worth the trouble of going out on dates and then not being able to properly finish off the night. The explanation would make me look like a fool. _'Yeah… I had a great evening but I can't kiss you because you're not perfect. Sorry.'_ Merlin… I'm not that much of a prat.

So now that I realize where I am, I ask myself- how did I get here? Somehow this man was able to convince me to come out from beneath the rock I was hiding under for the past seven months… and I still have yet to figure out how.

Alright… that's a lie. There's no girl on earth that could resist his charms, his heart-stopping accent, his deep chocolate eyes, his witty and chivalrous personality, or that cute chuckle. But that's not the only reason I decided to go on a date with him. You see, this man is my best friend. He's someone I trust to not hurt me in the end. And what better person to date, anyway? If we don't kiss at the end of the night, that would be perfectly fine because then we could just go back to being friends and it'll be alright. We're close enough to not worry about awkward moments… we'd just end up laughing it off anyway.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me today, Kates," Oliver says, smiling that adorable smile of his.

"Yeah… me too," I smile. "I've never had such amazing hot chocolate!" I gushed. "Seriously… whipped cream, marshmallows, AND chocolate syrup on top? Augh… it was delectable!"

Oliver chuckles at my nerdiness and I giggle with him.

"Well you may have had your hot chocolate, but I had that incredible brownie!" he says in an equally nerdy tone. "Chocolate chips AND double chocolate layers. I think I have you beaten."

I glare playfully at him. "Never…"

Before I have time to realize what's going on, I'm trapped in a massive bear hug. "Have I ever told you that you're adorable, Kates? Especially when you glare like that… I've always wanted to just wrap you up in my arms and squeeze you all day. I've just never gotten the courage until now."

"Your glares could use some work- hey! Put me down!" I squeal as he lifts me off of the ground.

"No!" He pouts defiantly.

"Ollie!" I giggle. "I'm kidding! You're cute, too!"

At this he replaces me in front of him and smiles cheekily. "I know."

I swat his arm lightheartedly. "Come on… we're going to miss curfew if we don't hurry back to the castle."

"After you, my dear," he says politely, making me giggle.

"Who'd have thought the man who turns purple out of pure anger when an opposing team makes a shot past him could turn out to be this sweet?"

"I don't turn purple!" he claims indignantly. "It's more of a shade of maroon."

I giggle again. I look forward but out of the corner of my eye I can see that he looks like he's debating something in his mind. Without warning, his fingers brush against mine. My heart skips beats at the contact but I don't retract my hand.

Oliver, realizing that I've silently given him the OK, delicately slides his hand into mine and interlaces our fingers.

With his free hand he moves my hair curtain from my face and tucks the loose strands behind my ear. "Why are you blushing, Kates?" he asks smiling.

"Shut up. I can't help it," I say quietly.

"As you wish, my dear." With that, he actually scoops me up in his arms and starts carrying me inside the castle bridal-style.

"Ollie!" I cry. "Stop picking me up like this!"

"Give me three good reasons why and I'll put you back down," he says as he starts ascending the grand staircase.

"We'll trip down the stairs and plummet to our doom."

"Impossible. I would never let you fall. You have no reason to worry."

"Well I'm not the lightest person ever… you can't carry me the whole way."

"First off- you're actually just about as light as my neice and she's eleven. And second- watch me carry you the whole way."

"Well it's so much easier for both of us if I just walk."

"Nonsense."

"Olllliiieeee…" I pout.

"Do you want to hear three reasons why I _shouldn't_ put you down?"

"Enlighten me."

"Alright, then. First, it's much more romantic this way."

"I suppose you might have a point…"

"Second, I get to see that adorable blush up close. You're just so cute when you're bashful." Oliver chuckles at my scarlet face. "And third, I get to hold you which is actually something I've been wanting to do for the past few weeks, believe it or not."

"You have?"

"Honest truth, Kates. You're an amazing girl. If you're such a great friend, imagine how much more meaningful it would be if we actually started dating."

"So you've been thinking about us dating, too?"

"Have you?"

"Perhaps…" I say shyly, causing him to smile even wider. I decide to just let him have his way and wrap my arms around his neck so I could snuggle into his chest. I close my eyes and let his captivating scent take over me.

Oliver suddenly starts to reposition his arms and sets me down carefully. I open my eyes and realize that we're already outside of the portrait hole.

"You look surprised," he states with clear amusement.

"We just got here more quickly than I thought we would, is all."

"You just want to snuggle more." The smug look on his face makes me feel timid for some reason.

"So what?"

He chuckles and wraps me up again. We stand in each other's embrace for a while until he finally pulls away a bit and reaches up to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Have I ever told you that you're absolutely beautiful?"

I shake my head and smile. I've heard people tell me that before but never have those words sent an electrifying jolt through me like now.

The man's eyes are enchanting. Really… he must have charmed them or something because no normal eyes I've ever seen have the power to take my breath away. No normal eyes could not only make me feel like I'm lost, but also relax me at the same time.

Oliver blinks, causing me to do the same and I'm brought back to reality. He strokes my cheek lovingly again and leans in slightly, giving me an opportunity to back away.

Oh, God… he's going to kiss me…

When I remain still, he closes the space between us and lays an innocent peck upon my lips. How could I not smile at that? My heart beats rapidly in my chest but this time it doesn't bother me.

"My hair was in the way, though…"

Sweet Merlin. Did I really just say that? Did I really just-

You're kidding me. Of all the stupid things to possibly say, I, Katie Bell, have the glorious gift of choosing the worst.

Oliver smiles, moves the devious strands from my face, and kisses me again.

I can't help but grin and latch onto him, the urge to snuggle into his chest nearly irresistible. I sigh contentedly and then say with a bit of remorse, "But I could never do it back…"

I pull away to look at him again and before I realize what I'm doing, I actually lean in to kiss him on the lips.

I gape at the suddenness of what I just did. Not three seconds ago I said I couldn't do it but then completely contradicted myself. How does that happen?

Oliver gasps and absolutely beams, knowing full well that he's the first person I've ever kissed back. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight!" he exclaims excitedly and even trembles slightly in mirth.

All I can do is giggle and try to ignore how hot my face feels.

He grins like the muggle Cheshire Cat and leads me into the common room and to the stairs.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm…" I pretend to think but am quieted by feeling his lips on mine again. Softly, I kiss back.

Really, this has to be the sweetest and most romantic kiss ever.

When we break, we're left nearly gasping for air just from the sheer intensity of it all.

"Is that a yes?"

Not feeling that a simple three letter word would provide him with a very good answer at all, I just decide to wrap my hands around the back of Oliver's head and pull him back down so I could kiss him again.

Faintly in the background I could hear the distinctive whooping of the twins. Oliver pulls me even closer to his body and I smile into his lips.

It most definitely is a yes…

* * *

: Grins widely and squeals: Based off of my first kiss. Yeah- I'm a nerd... but so is he! I'll never forget that gasp! Haha...


End file.
